Can't Erase It
by Mamono
Summary: A tale of what happens when you do something to impress someone... and it goes horribly wrong. Or does it? (JounouchixMai)


Title: Can't Erase It  
Pairing: Jounouchi/Mai (not enough love for these two)  
Sentance: "Ew! That's not natural!"  
Written by: Mamono for Miss Matched

Author's Notes: Are you getting tired of my drabble/challenges yet? Here's another, this time for Miss Matched.

* * *

Sneakers, with the aid of some nervous feet, slid through the masses of people along the sidewalk, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. That, however, was not so easily done with the large, gaudy, black ski hat stretched across his head. Jounouchi side-stepped along the wall, staring straight across the street at his target - the beauty salon.   
  
"I can't believe it had to come to this," he moaned, pulling down on his hat as a reminder. Breathe in. Breathe out. Okay, let's go. He walked nonchalantly, or at least that's what he was going for, over to the door and reached for the handle only to have it slip away from him. Surprised, he fell forward into the person who had opened the door.  
  
"Get away from me, you pervert!" Came a shrill cry followed by a forceful smack to the face. Jounouchi was sent toppling backward to the sidewalk. He rubbed his face and looked up to see the violet eyes of Mai glaring down at him. Just the person he did **not** want to see. "Jounouchi? What are you doing here?" she inquired, referring to the beauty salon.   
  
"Er, well..." He pulled down the hat further before trying to pass the Mai and enter the 'salon.' With a sheepish grin, he waved his hand around like a fan. "See ya later..." Okay, now it was time to scram before things got messy.   
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Like a snake, her hand struck out and bit itself into Jounouchi's ear. Proud of her catch, she smugly brought the teen back in front of her. "Can't you at least say hello before you head in there? And what's with that atrocious appendage on your head?" She reached over to relieve him of the awful thing, but discovered she hadn't been as fast as she had thought. "Hey!"  
  
"It's called a hat. Ever heard of one?" Jounouchi countered from below. He had sunk down just before Mai's hand had stolen his 'beloved' hat. He was not about to let her see him . . . Not like this.   
  
"Yes, and that thing," she snapped, giving an accusing finger to the black blob, "is not a hat, it's something you picked up out of a dumpster and put on your head!" She reached for it again, but was unsuccessful. "Just take it off!" For some reason this boy always brought out the worst in her...  
  
"No, I like it," he said defensively. It continued this way for the next few minutes. Jounouchi could feel the sweat drip down his forehead. He wiped the droplets off, which led him to discover the sparse black locks that were escaping their confinement. He quickly pulled the hat down, almost over his eyes, and made a mad dash for the door.   
  
"Oh, no you don't." This escape would have worked, had not Mai swiftly grabbed him by the collar, pulling him– tightly– against her. Try as he might, Jounouchi couldn't escape now. His face began to pale as her supple fingers fiddled with the coarsely knitted stocking cap and pulled it off his head.  
  
"Ew! That's not natural!"  
  
He cringed as her polished nails scraped against his skull, ensnaring themselves in the greasy, black, not to mention tangled, thing that was now his hair. A thick blush crawled its way onto his face. Partly from embarrassment, but also because he was still pressed up against Mai, who, he had just noticed, smelled like cinnamon. "Lay off, will you?"   
  
"What did you do?" Mai couldn't help but smile as she gave a long black bang a playful tug. "Did you slip in oil or something? This is terrible!"  
  
Jounouchi's blush deepened. He just wanted to crawl up into a hole and die. Anything to get out of this situation. After receiving a sharp tug, he finally shot upright and distanced himself from the madwoman. "It was for you, all right!" His face reddened even more, if that was possible. "I thought if I made my hair look really cool that it'd," he turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets, "it might impress you."  
  
Mai sighed, smiling warmly. Her footsteps filled the awkward silence as she picked up the black 'atrocity' and pulled it roughly back over his head. Ruffling his head briefly before removing her hands, she stepped back and offered the wide-eyed teen a thumbs up followed by an alluring wink. "Well, I'd have to say I'm impressed." 


End file.
